Falling down
by RahDamon
Summary: It falls like all things fall when their time has come to an end, like me who is falling right now and won't last the night
1. Chapter 1

_This the first Hetalia fanfiction I publish in fanfiction and I hope you like it ^^ I'm afraid to say I've become obsessed with Hetalia. Personally I like the FACE family more than Germany and Prussia, which is strange since I am I like many pairings, which just as strange since usually I only like one pairing._

_Well, I won't talk your ears off anymore, but before I forget it:_

**_Hetalia doesn't belong and never will belong to me and I only write for my own amusement, not for profit_**

* * *

Falling down

It's no use.

I feel it deeply in my bones since that day. I know I'm not going to escape my fate, not this time.

I had cheated it so many times. In 1919, in 1932, in 1934 and even in 1947. I had to adapt a new name, had to change Prussia in East Germany or DDR under that bastard's rule. Really, I had far outstayed my welcome on this earth but I can't help but strive to survive. The strongest instinct in humans is the survival instinct and it's no different in nations except that it can be argued whether the strongest instinct in nations is the instinct to survive or the instinct to conquer other nations and seize their vital regions which amount to the same thing in reality.

Laughing as I remember the vital regions I seized and the nations I defeated - and I'm proud to say that the bastard that has control over me now is included in them as well as that prissy aristocrat Austria and my oh so dear friend France. My laughing died down to a sad chuckle as I sense my end come near.

In the end I have a wish. Yeah, I know , me and wishing, but it is truly so. I'd like to see that clumsy boy again that turned into such a strong nation. Grinning I attribute that fact thanks to my education. I'm not blind to his mistakes, however, even though he is only half to blame since he can't act against his boss. Crazy and insane and mad Arschloch he was, hunting down Jews and all these other poor people. Yet nations have to obey their bosses , no matter how their own opinions differ to those of their boss.

Himmel, I miss Old Fritz. Had he been alive back then, this would have never happened.

But the past can't be changed and so there is no meaning in mourning it and living in it. Well, that's a little bit hard if you live several hundred years since grudges can be hold a long time but it's like they say: " Enemy today, Ally tomorrow, only to stab you in the back the day after tomorrow." And I know this isn't how the saying goes, but hell so what! I'm a nation, well half-nation, okay nearly dead, I can alter what I want.

Where was I? Ah, I want to see my little brother for one last time. I can feel the distress of my citizens, can feel the rebellion brewing, can feel how they want to break down the Iron Curtain and as I get weaker they get closer to their goal. My power and strength lessens every day and I have barely the motivation to stand up and visit diese verdammte Mauer for the last time. I know it is the last time for when it falls Germany will unite and I'll vanish. My little power will inherit all my power and store it within him.

I wonder will he have the same values I had? My self-effacement ( after all, to be more than you seem to be is rather useful in deceiving your foes), my sense of justice (Suum cuique means "to each, his own" and it was my motto) and lieber Gott I pray that you give him my bravery without sniveling which means learning to suffer without moaning. All of these are militaristic in their nature but that is to be expected since my only purpose was in war. I find the description of Prussia as " an army with a state, not a state with an army" as accurate.

There it is. The Iron Curtain. The Berlin Wall. I have to wonder every time I gaze upon it how can something be so ugly? Even with the awesome graffiti covering it. Although, it cannot hide the stench of blood that lies in the air.

The night is filled with pounding anger and justified rage and wailing screams and the wall is occupied on both sides. Surprisingly I hear my Bruder on the other side demanding the opening of the borders. Hopefully he doesn't know my fate and I'm rather sure he doesn't or he wouldn't want the unification of Germany. Or he knows and the instinct to conquer has once again taken hold of him. I have to say I'm proud whatever option is true.

Exhausted I have to sit down and I smirk tiredly . Today it is, I think. The day where the world stops moving. At least for me. All these years, the many wars I fought, my defeats and victories, they couldn't slow me down, couldn't tire me out. Furthermore I always stood strong, swam against the current and exceeded any expectations. And now one tiny crack in this monstrous curtain that symbolizes fear, death, terror, oppression and misery takes all my strength and is resonated by my brother on the side. I can feel it break under our combined power and - ah!

It falls like all things fall when their time has come to an end, like me who is falling right now and won't last the night. I'll disappear with the first morning dews. What an sad ending to a great country like me, I sigh leaning against a tree. I watch how all these human run out to greet their loved ones or family on the other side and how several dare to step into the East trying to find their beloved with a smile upon my face. While your nightmare is still going on, don't lose hope, it is nearly over, I silently tell my children, for that is what they are, knowing that they can't hear me.

I close my eyes since keeping them open costs too much energy and decide to sleep. It isn't very probable that my Bruder will find me before I vanish and solemnly I try to accept that as I hear a voice crying " Bruder". That wouldn't have much impact on me if there wasn't someone shaking my shoulder. Disbelievingly I open my eyes just to stare into worried blue eyes. Blue eyes rivaling the sky with blonde slicked back hair and, of all things, a suit. You have to kidding me. A suit? Not even a military uniform. How disappointing.

" Well, hello to you too, West. Since when have you gone under the bureaucrats ? ", I croak trying to stay positive and it isn't very hard since I want to laugh at Ludwig's appearance.

He blinks and his eyes grow even more worried. Damn it, Ludwig, cut it out. Why start worrying about good old Gilbert now ?

" You have to got to hospital, Bruder. I don't think you look very good. In fact, you appear to be sick."

Of course, I look sick, dear Germany, I'm dying right now. But I don't say it. I can just imagine what he would do then ... that is a lie I can't and I don't want to. Before I am able to protest, however, he sweeps me off the ground and proceeds to carry me to a hospital. Considering the direction he is heading to , it is on his side.

Inwardly I panic. I can't go to a hospital since tomorrow I'll be a ghost or whatever becomes of dead nations. Huh, wonder if Germania will be delighted to see me again. Probably not, which suits me just as well.

" Stop, West, I don't want to lay on a bed the first night I am free."

He halts and I congratulate myself for this fabulous lie that popped up in my head. His eyes soften as they look down on me after I stand on my own two feet again and then he does something I'd never have expected.

He hugs me and whispers awkwardly:

" I missed you, Bruder."

My eyes probably resemble wheels by now and I can't hold back my tears. He doesn't know. Doesn't know that this is the end for me. And in this last moment he expresses his feelings unknowingly that tomorrow he'll feel stronger but I won't be here.

Startled by my tears, he tries to apologize but I cut him off by clinging to him whispering:

" I've missed you too, kleiner Bruder. And just so you know, ich liebe dich."

I know I astonished him with these words since ,like him, I'm not the type to openly declare my feelings yet I've learned in my long life that you shouldn't let a chance go to waste, especially a last chance. Sadly I smile behind his back before ripping off the iron cross on my neck and pressing it into his hands. This time his eyes widen and he opens his mouth to argue with me as I interrupt him.

" Take it. See it as a welcome back present."

He can't help chuckling.

" It is you who needs a welcome back present, not me."

Rolling my eyes, I huff.

"Just graciously accept it. And I have a wish ! Instead of a present I want you to watch the night sky with the awesome me, okay?"

Smiling he nods his head and I grin back before we both look up to the sky. The stars sparkle brightly in the sky and I can appreciate it for the first time in forty years.

Hours pass in this fashion until I feel Ludwig sleeping against my shoulder and dawn is nearly upon us.

Carefully I lean Ludwig against a tree not wanting him to fall on his head when I turn to dust or ashes or something. I look at him and see his muscular body, though it is hidden under that damn suit, and once again I feel proud. I have said it several times already but it is true.

As the rays of dawn prickle me I pray that God will smile on Ludwig, on Germany, and that he will be safe and that he won't join me for a long time in the afterlife.

One last wish.

" Become strong, Germany, Bruder, and find something worth fighting and smiling for."

I smile for the last time before vanishing in the morning's bleeding light .

* * *

Translations:

DDR- Deutsche Demokratische Republik = German Democratic Republic

Arschloch = asshole

Himmel = heaven, used in the context of good heavens or Good Lord or something like that

dieses verdammte Mauer = this damn wall

lieber Gott = good god or good lord

(kleiner ) Bruder = (little ) brother

ich liebe dich = I love you


	2. AN

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

sakurademonalchemist

lokinorsedeity

Siria Black-Red Dragon


End file.
